


Reason To Stay

by MormontLady



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MormontLady/pseuds/MormontLady
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meleonon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/gifts).



OK, so… Long time reader, first time writer! I have absolutely LOVED this little corner of the Game of Thrones universe since I discovered it. And each and every single one of you has welcomed me with open arms, so from the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU. So, for this exchange event, I received the request for any bright and happy domestic fluff. I am trying my hand at writing fanfiction for the first time ever with a small domestic fluff oneshot songfic. Who knows? Maybe this might be expanded upon in the future… I really hope you enjoy this. I drew some inspiration from a song called “Reason to Stay” by Brett Young, which the lyrics for are at the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The sun peeks through the neighboring window as Jorah gently stirs from a restful slumber. He slowly opens his eyes, then remembers that he must be quiet and cautious in his movements. Resting on his shoulder is the most incredible sight his eyes have ever beheld: a fiery dragon enjoying a rare and peaceful sleep. As he turns his head, Jorah can’t help but smile at the woman who has captured his heart and accidentally numbed his arm. 

Daenerys had just finished her first year as a teacher, and the amount of planning, training, and paperwork that she faced on a daily basis took a lot out of her. But her caring nature and gentle heart always won out, and Jorah marveled at how her face would light up when she would recount how her hardest student would finally reach a breakthrough. There were days when Daenerys would come home on the verge of tears, and all Jorah could do was hold her and remind her of her purpose and that this too would pass. 

Although the children were finally out for the summer break, Daenerys still had to go into work to close out and pack up her classroom. Jorah had agreed to go with her to help her, but soon realized that there was no rush in getting there. The early morning sunbeams fell across her sleeping facade and Jorah couldn’t help but smile. His heart swelled with pride when he thought about just how far he and Daenerys had come. Three years ago, Jorah took the leap and opened his very own coffee shop right down the road from the local high school. After a few months, word spread through town and soon Jorah had a steady flow of customers. But one fateful day, a petite young woman stepped in and turned Jorah’s life upside down. 

**_Jorah sighed and leaned against the counter as the last customer of the morning rush walked out the door. Business had finally picked up, but the brisk pace of the job sometimes left him exhausted. As he grabbed a cleaning cloth to wipe down the front counter, the bell attached to the front door rang._ **

**_"Damn it, there's always a straggler," Jorah whispered to himself. He schooled his expression and prepared to deliver his customary greeting._ **

**_"Good morning! What can I get for… you?" Jorah's eyes widened as he took in the astonishing young woman in front of him. Her platinum blonde hair was not common to these parts, but it was her violet eyes that truly stole his breath. Jorah suddenly found himself gazing at her for just a bit too long._ **

**_"Hi. Are you still open?"_ **

**_Jorah blinked. "Yes. Yes, of course! Sorry about that. Uh, what can I do you for?" Jorah eyes widened at the unfortunate slip of his tongue. He glanced downward to hide his spreading blush. "I mean, what can I do for you?"_ **

**_Daenerys covered her mouth to cover the grin spreading across her face. Even though she had only caught a brief glance of his face, Daenerys liked what she saw. His cobalt blue eyes nearly had her dead to rights. Judging by the streaks of grey in his hair, she surmised that the barista was a bit older, but he had a physique a man half his age would kill for. And God, his bashful smile set her heart aflutter. "Could I have a small coffee?"_ **

**_"Sure. Cream and sugar all right?"_ **

**_"Yes, please."_ **

**_Jorah walked away to prepare her order. "Would you like to add anything sweet to your order?"_ **

**_Daenerys followed him and grinned. "No thanks. Unless that smile of yours is on the menu."_ **

**_Jorah laughed and bashfully glanced away. "Uh, unfortunately it isn't. Those are on the house though." Jorah looked up and handed her the drink. "Here you are…?"_ **

**_"Daenerys."_ **

**_"Huh, Daenerys. I like that." Now it was her turn to look away and blush. "Well Daenerys, I do hope you stop by again."_ **

**_"Thank you and I plan to. How much do I owe you, um ...?" Jorah raised his hand to stop her from paying. "Jorah. And this one's on me."_ **

**_Daenerys quickly shoved her money back into her purse and instead pulled out a pen. She grabbed Jorah's hand and scrawled on it. Jorah’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as he looked at what Daenerys had written. "What's this for?" Jorah looked up only to see her retreating form._ **

**_Daenerys grabbed her coffee and walked towards the door, but not before looking back over her shoulder. "Just in case you wanted something sweet to go with your dinner plans." Jorah watched the door close and glanced back down at his hand. There was a phone number with the phrase "Friday at 7."_ **

Now, Jorah finds himself resisting the urge to run his hands across her peaceful features. It’s the most relaxed that he has seen Daenerys in 10 months, and he’ll be damned if he does anything to mess that up. Even though she may be gently snoring with her mouth slightly open, Jorah can’t help but marvel at her natural beauty. It’s times like this when he wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms, kiss her gently, and convince her to stay under the covers with him for just a little longer. Although these moments of bliss are few and far between, Jorah takes advantage of every single one, hoping to never miss a moment. 

Slowly, the sunbeam flitters across Daenerys’s face and gently stirs her awake. As she blinks the sleep from her eyes, Jorah's face comes into focus. The warmth in his eyes slowly seeps into her subconscious and warms her heart. Jorah reaches out and gently brushes a stray tendril of hair out of the way.

"Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?" 

Daenerys grins lazily as she stretches. "I did actually. I forgot what a restful night's sleep actually felt like. Looks like I have a few months of rest to look forward to." Daenerys burrows her face into the crook of Jorah's shoulder. She draws her hand up to Jorah's chest and begins drawing random patterns on his chest. The feather-soft caresses draw out a rumble deep from within his chest. 

Daenerys laughs. "What is it?" Jorah pauses and gazes into those amethyst eyes that captured his heart from the first. It was moments like this that truly stole Jorah's breath.

While most others admired her leadership and commanding presence, Jorah knew that it was her passion that mattered the most. Her students and fellow teachers may have thought that she was a hard-ass and a stickler for rules. What they didn't see was the way her eyes shone when recounting how a kid told her that her class was her favorite part of the entire school day. No one else saw the tears Daenerys shed when a sleeping kid told her that he hadn't had anything to eat for two days. It was these moments that Jorah treasured the most. The side of Daenerys that she only shared with him. 

"Jorah?" He shook his head as Daenerys called his name. He hadn't realized that he had spaced out and fought every urge not to laugh at her bewildered expression. "What were you thinking, Jorah?" He quickly regained his composure and grinned. 

"Nothing, love. I know you'll probably tire of hearing me say it, but I love you, Daenerys. From this day…" Jorah gently kisses her forehead, "... until the end…" Then cranes his kick downward to kiss her lips, " ...of my days." He nuzzles his nose against her, smiling with the warmth of a thousand suns as their legs become further intertwined. 

Daenerys breathes out a sigh of contentment, which is instantly replaced with a groan of disappointment. "As much as I would love to stay here with you, I really must go in to work one last time." 

Jorah playfully pouts and looks at the clock. "We still have five minutes before that godforsaken alarm goes off for the last time.” He slowly inches his hands underneath the old t-shirt of his that Daenerys confiscated long ago. Daenerys softly laughs. “Oh no… The last time that happened, I ended up with a lovely mark on my neck. Of all the things for my students to pay attention to, it just had to be that.” Jorah refuses to listen and continues to caress the soft skin of her taut abdomen. "I did apologize for that. And in my defense, you were going on and on about your Biology lessons on cell reproduction.” 

It was Daenerys's turn to laugh as she escapes his caress and straddles his lap. Jorah's breath hitches as he takes in the sight before him. Her beaming smile and dimples are only amplified by the radiant sunlight that is now filling the room. 

“Jorah?” He blinks and realizes that she has caught him staring again, if the confused look on her face is any indication. Jorah just shakes his head and smiles. “It’s nothing, love. I just… I forget that you’re real sometimes.” Jorah sits up and gently cradles Daenerys’s face between his calloused yet gentle hands.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jorah groans as he bumps his forehead against Daenerys's. "There goes those five minutes. Can't blame me for trying." Daenerys reaches over to the nightstand and hits the snooze button. 

"Well…" Daenerys smirks back at Jorah as she slowly removes his old shirt. It takes everything in her to not laugh at his gobsmacked expression. "A few extra minutes can't hurt. Besides…" Daenerys bends forward and whispers into his ear. "We never quite finished that Biology lesson…” She places a whisper of a kiss just below his ear, a spot that she knows can steal Jorah’s sense of reason. Jorah groans as Daenerys begins to gently push him back onto his pillow. “ And you know I can’t move on until I know that you have a _thorough_ understanding.” 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


_Yeah_

_The sunlight sneaking through the window_

_Sliding down your pillow_

_Shining like a halo, baby_

_I like waking up before you_

_Just so I can watch you_

_Sleeping like an angel, baby_

_Five minute sweet spot before the alarm clock_

_Goes off and ruins everything_

_I got two hands and all they wanna do is hold ya_

_I got two eyes and they're dying to watch you waking up_

_I got a kiss that'll get you thinking it's Saturday_

_I'll give you a reason, I'll give you a reason to stay_

_Coffee, you ain't gonna need it_

_It only gets you leavin'_

_Sooner than I want you to_

_Let's just stay under the covers_

_Tangle with each other_

_Straight on through the afternoon_

_You always say that I can't make you late_

_But I bet I can make that a lie_

_I got two hands and all they wanna do is hold ya_

_I got two eyes and they're dying to watch you waking up_

_I got a kiss that'll get you thinking it's Saturday_

_I'll give you a reason, I'll give you a reason to stay_

_I really like the way your head fits on my shoulder_

_I hate the way the morning's always trying to mess this up_

_I know you've got one thousand things to do today_

_But, I'll give you a reason, I'll give you a reason to stay_

_A reason to stay_

_Woah you always say that I can't make you late_

_But I bet I can make that a lie_

_I got two hands and all they wanna do is hold ya_

_I got two eyes and they're dying to watch you waking up_

_I got a kiss that'll get you thinking it's Saturday_

_I'll give you a reason, I'll give you a reason to stay_

_I really like the way your head fits on my shoulder_

_I hate the way the morning's always trying to mess this up_

_I know you've got one thousand things to do today_

_But, I'll give you a reason, I'll give you a reason to stay_

_Woah a reason to stay_

_Oh, oh, to stay_

_A reason to stay_

  
  
  



End file.
